2010 Summer Olympics
2010 Summer Olympics were held in Wuhu Island. The Vancouver Centre will get heated up maybe. Only the Top 8 is shown to the audience, while others lose in training, preliminary rounds, or never show their bodies and announcements about them in the public. Anyone who wants to forfeit will be executed in front of the audience by pouring a bucket of lava, but nobody forfeited in every round. This is the deadliest and last Olympic game at a non-leap year. It's unlikely to survive in this game, especially toward audiences at the last round and closing ceremony. Only one athlete will win the Olympics this year. The ending will be definitely different from the past Olympic games, but the description will appear below the last round. All dead athletes were picked up by hovercrafts for muttations. After muttations die, they will all be cremated. Afterwards, the Olympics are banned and the Hunger Games, hosted by Tyrannus Snow, Pierre Flickerman, Willy Wonka, Oompa Loompa Crane, Dionysus Heavensbee, and Charlie Templesmith, began in 2014, right at Panem. Opening Ceremony On 21st July at 7.00pm Andrew will be starting the fireworks after Sundown. He will run the torch around the island and all of the athletes will stand at the basketball court, showing their gratitude toward the audience. Matches Round 1 - Basketball July 22, 2010 32 athletes; 3 deaths, 2 injuries Each athlete must score 21 dunk goals as fast as they can within one hour, or they'll be hanged at the Wuhu Gate Bridge, much to the appreciation of the audience. *Andrew (1st) *Stuart (2nd) *Gill (3rd) *Ross (4th) *Randy (5th) *Lorr (6th) *Kath (7th) *Kevin (8th) *Unknown Athlete (28th, injured; Note: When he was about to perform his 13th dunk goal, the rim hit his forehead, making him crash and fall into unconsciousness.) *Arnold Brown (30th, deceased; Note: He suffered spinal paralysis when shooting his 5th dunk goal and had to be called out.) *Unknown Athlete (32nd, deceased; Note: She was hanged by violating property at the basketball court because she hates her failures of scoring dunk goals (smashing fences)). Total number of casualties: 3 Number of remaining athletes: Around 497 Round 2 - Frisbee July 23, 2010 16 athletes; 0 deaths, 1 injury The athletes must enslave a dog and must let it catch the Frisbee for 151 times within two hours, or the referee's dog will eat your cannibals for the night, much to the appreciation of the audience. *Doug (1st) *Donald (2nd) *Barkley (3rd) *Woolford (4th) *Furren Furfrou (5th) *Collan (6th) *Boone (7th) *Teetoh (8th) *Poodolle (16th, injured; Note: Her dog tossed the Frisbee at her prostate and chest, severely making her bleed and leak organs and her Frisbee hit her neck) Total number of casualties: 3 Number of remaining athletes: Around 497 Round 3 - Table Tennis July 24, 2010 16 athletes; 1 death, 0 injuries *Dennis (Winner) *Dino (Runner-up) *Raquel (Top 4) *Brinky (Top 4) *Ace (Top 8) *Deuce (Top 8) *Netset (Top 8) *Volley (Top 8) *Unknown Athlete (15th; Note: She won against Faulty but lost against Netset.) *Faulty (16th, deceased; Note: When he served the ball, his ping pong racket hit his cranium, resulting in mental disorder with an open skull.) Total number of casualties: 4 Number of remaining athletes: Around 496 Round 4 - Swordplay July 25-26, 2010 32 athletes; 31 deaths, 0 injuries *Cato Maul (Winner) *Mace Windu (Runner-up, deceased; Note: Cato Maul sliced his right arm and leg and tossed him to Subspace with his lightsaber.) *El Macho (Top 4, deceased; Note: Cato Maul stabbed, sliced him to zillions of pieces, and tossed him to the Capitol.) *Thresh (Top 4, deceased; Note: Mace Windu used his lightsaber to strike his hips and send them to underwater muttations below with the Force.) *Aayla Secura (Top 8, deceased; Note: Cato Maul stabbed her for multiple times and tossed her to the Capitol.) *Archduke Poggle the Lesser (Top 8, deceased; Note: Mace Windu sliced his wings and head off and used the Force to send him and the severed parts to Maka Wuhu.) *Dave (Top 8, deceased; Note: El Macho used his lightsaber to behead him and he's eaten by purple minions.) *Vector Perkins (Top 8, deceased; Note: Thresh scalped him and used his lightsaber to stab him and send him to the moon.) *Unknown Athlete from Pokémon (Top 16, deceased; Note: Vector Perkins stabbed her Adam's Apple, destroyed her Dark Ball to unleash O'Shay's back, her Beedrills, and her Beheeyems.) *O'Shay (Preliminaries (lower half), deceased; Note: An athlete from the Top 16 sliced his back, kicked him to underwater muttations and captured his back with a Dark Ball. Total number of casualties: 35 Number of remaining athletes: Around 465 Round 5 - Power Cruising July 27, 2010 16 athletes; 6 deaths, 4 injuries *Power Dude (1st) *Fabio Lanzoni (2nd) *Andrew (3rd) *Brinky (4th) *Barkley (5th) *Stuart (6th) *Furren Furfrou (7th, injured; Note: He smashed against one edge of the finish station.) *Crasher (10th, injured; Note: He went off track, due to a malfunction in his power coupling, resulting in a crash (glitchy game over) at the Wuhu Beach.) *Turbo (11th, deceased; Note: He hit Crasher's power cruise and exploded, leading to Crasher's doom.) *Blackedge (14th, deceased; Note: His power cruiser was glitchy and headed toward Wuhu Beach 5 seconds after the start.) *Deuce (16th, deceased; Note: His power cruiser was glitchy and exploded 2 seconds prior to the start of the race.) Poodolle died in the hospital. Total number of casualties: 42 Number of remaining athletes: Around 458 Round 6 - Wakeboarding July 28, 2010 16 athletes; 10 deaths, 5 injuries *Tidodude (1st; Note: He's the only one safe in this round and he's known as "The Soul Survivor" from now on.) *Shimmer (2nd, injured; Note: She was driven off by Tidodude near the finish station and bumped against tracker whales, who made her spout up to the sky.) *Chive (3rd, injured; Note: She was driven off by Tidodude and her wakeboard capsized until paramedics arrived 5 minutes later.) *Deetle (5th, injured; Note: The Career ladies made him soak and capsize him 100 feet away from the finish station.) *Kath (8th, deceased; Note: The Career ladies detonated a glitch that sends her to a tracker whale, who swallowed her in whole.) *Kallabow (11th, deceased; Note: He attempted to kill the Career ladies but a leak formed in his wakeboard, making him sink and drown.) *Edgar (12th, deceased; Note: A tracker whale entered the wakeboarding race and swallowed him in whole. *Brutella (14th, deceased; Note: The Career ladies detonated a glitch that made her go to her restaurant and crash there.) *Amp (15th, deceased; Note: His wakeboard leaked and he sunk 7 seconds after the start.) *Morphool (16th, deceased; Note: Her wakeboard was capsized 10 seconds prior to the start of the race, making her drown.) The injured basketball athletes were both cured, but the athlete not listed in the basketball roster (29th place) fainted in the other athlete's arm, leading to death. Total number of casualties: 53 Number of remaining athletes: Around 447 Round 7 - Cycling July 29, 2010 32 athletes; 8 deaths, 5 injuries *Cyclone (1st) *Sykes (2nd) *Mike (3rd) *Whoosh (4th) *Zoomer (5th) *Booster (6th) *Sonic (7th) *Velocity (8th) *Trip (20th, injured; Note: His bike crashed at the finish station while it zoomed past Cyclone, making all active athletes go past him.) *Smash (23rd, injured; Note: His bike fell down a cliff near the entrance of Maka Wuhu, but he managed to survive with severe paralysis.) *Rough (27th, deceased; Note: His bike headed toward the lake near the castle, making him drown.) *Bam (29th, deceased; Note: His bike went out of the border, making him bump, fall, crash, splash, choke, and drown at Saltwater Grotto.) *Flatty (32nd, deceased; Note: His bike deflated and he did a suicide jump at the starting station (the ruins).) Total number of casualties: 61 Number of remaining athletes: Around 439 Round 8 - Golf July 30, 2010 32 athletes; 4 deaths, 2 injuries *Chip-in (1st) *Albatross (2nd) *Eagle (3rd) *Birdie (4th) *Par (5th) *Ross (6th) *Doug (7th) *Dino (8th) *Bogey (27th, injured; Note: His forehead hit the 18th flag and fell unconsciously.) *Penalty (28th, injured; Note: The tee at the 18th hole poked her chest and had to be called out.) *Lorr (29th, deceased; Note: She got a penalty at the 13th hole and tried to fish the ball out by swimming, but her respiratory systems consume salty water during the search.) *Collan (32nd, deceased; Note: At the 3rd hole, the ball bounced from a palm tree and it broke his ribs.) Furren Furfrou was recovered, along with Deetle, but the rest of the injured athletes in the power cruising round died at the hospital. One body from an athlete was found when a Wailord erupted its spout, revealing his grinded body. His ID flew to the audience and it says that he's from the boxing warehouse in the Wii Fit universe and he's named Machox Khayoh Obliring. The ID says that he placed 13th in wakeboarding, but his death was mysterious. Total number of casualties: 68 Number of remaining athletes: Around 432 Round 9 - Skydiving July 31, 2010 16 athletes; 3 deaths, 1 injury Each athlete must do a performance and open their parachute once they're done, or they'll be forced to jump in Maka Wuhu to their deaths, much to the appreciation of the audience. *Jet (1st) *Glide (2nd) *Gill (3rd) *Soar (4th) *Windy (5th) *Claude (6th) *Parachute (7th) *Randy (8th) *Drift (13th, injured; Note: When he's about to finish his performance in the air, he hit Maka Wuhu, slid down, and crashed at the castle.) *Freefall (15th, deceased; Note: When he's about to start his performance, he passed out in the air.) *Leak (16th, deceased; Note: When she jumped out of the plane, she hit the bottom of the plane and passed out.) The Career ladies were recovered, but the rest of the injured athletes in the wakeboarding round, plus Penalty, died at the hospital. Total number of casualties: 74 Number of remaining athletes: Around 426 Round 10 - Archery August 1, 2010 32 athletes; 4 deaths, 2 injuries *Deetle (1st, tied with Buttercup Everdeen and Bansta Mellark; Note: He, Buttercup Everdeen, and Bansta Mellark shot a beehive at the Evergreen Forest, making it tumble toward the Careers and killed Shimmer, resulting in a 50-point bullseye shot and winning the round.) *Buttercup Everdeen (1st, tied with Deetle and Bansta Mellark; View Deetle's note above.) *Bansta Mellark (1st, tied with Deetle and Buttercup Everdeen; View Deetle's note above.) *Cato Maul (4th) *Dart (5th) *Bullface (6th) *Aimee (7th) *Target (8th) *Marvel XII (27th, injured; Note: He stumbled while running away from tracker jackers and suffered several bites.) *Chive (28th, injured; Note: She stumbled while running away from tracker jackers and suffered several bites.) *Shimmer (29th, deceased; Note: She was bitten by tracker jackers while trying to catch up with the rest of the Careers.) *Spade (31th, deceased; Note: When he was about to hit the bullseye at the ruins, the Careers' detonator exploded below him.) *Shot (32th, deceased; Note: The Careers changed physics on his bow and arrow at the lighthouse, making it fire toward his left eye.) All of the injured cycling athletes, except for Smash, died in the hospital, but Bogey managed to get conscious with stable health as he left the hospital later that night. Total number of casualties: 82 Number of remaining athletes: Around 418 Round 11 - Canoeing August 2, 2010 32 athletes; 2 deaths, 0 injuries *Nilazon (1st) *Reever (2nd) *Oar (3rd) *Stream (4th) *The Soul Survivor (AKA Tidodude) (5th) *Cyclone (6th) *Splash (7th) *Hull (8th) *Gill (31st, deceased; Note: Cyclone's canoe crashed onto Gill's canoe, but the size of his boat overpowered his boat, crushing him to death and destroying the boat.) *Capsizer (32nd, deceased; Note: He accidentally capsized his boat 200 feet from the finish line and can't rotate his boat back into the correct position.) Marvel XII and Chive managed to recover in the hospital and returned to the Olympic games. Total number of casualties: 84 Number of remaining athletes: Around 416 Round 12 - Bowling August 3, 2010 64 athletes; 7 deaths, 1 injury *Perfect 12 (1st) *Turkey (2nd) *Strike (3rd) *Spare (4th) *Zenbust (5th) *Roller (6th) *Smash (7th) *Brinky (8th) *Split (57th, injured; Note: He tripped when he performed a split in his 6th round.) *Gutter (58th, deceased; Note: During his 6th round, he tossed the bowling ball and it was stuck in the gutter, which leads into a search but the machines chopped his head off when the ball returned.) *Hit (60th, deceased; Note: When he performed a foul in his 4th round, he got mad, ran around, and hit the wall and the bleachers until he collapsed.) *Stuart (61st, deceased; Note: When he performed a strike in his 2nd round, a bowling pin flew toward his spine and broke it.) *Chip-in (62nd, deceased; Note: His bowling ball hit his mouth in his 2nd round, making him break all of his teeth, swallow them, fall head first, and bleed to death.) *Foul (64th, deceased; Note: He accidentally made a bowling ball crash on his head in his 1st round, leading to a fatal head injury.) Drift's organs kept suffering, leading to his death. Total number of casualties: 92 Number of remaining athletes: Around 408 Round 13 - Island Flyover Race August 4-5, 2010 64 athletes; 31 deaths, 13 injuries *Finnish Odair (1st; Note: He, Buttercup Everdeen, and Bansta Mellark managed to defeat the Careers by throwing kits of supplies toward the windows of their planes, making the supplies get in their engine in their cockpit, having the engines jolt and burn, and kill Marvel XII, allowing them to fly ahead toward the finish station.) *Buttercup Everdeen (2nd; View Finnish Odair's note above.) *Bansta Mellark (3rd; View Finnish Odair's note above.) *Cato Maul (4th, his plane was damaged and he jumped toward the Queen Peach to show gratitude toward the people over there.) *Zoomer (5th) *Sykes (6th) *Mike (7th) *Whoosh (8th) *Booster (9th) *Sonic (10th) *Chive (11th, her plane was damaged and she jumped toward the edge of the docks to show gratitude toward the people over there.) *Velocity (12th) *Jet (13th) *The Soul Survivor (AKA Tidodude) (14th) *Dennis (15th) *Dino (16th) *Stuart (17th) *Andrew (18th) *Fabio Lanzoni (19th) *Power Dude (20th) *Zeus Quakebolt (21st, injured; Note: The Careers neutralized the powers of the planes of the Olympic Sport Alliance, making them crash at the table tennis field.) *Poseidon Yvelstorm (22nd, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Hera Ilmatisse (23rd, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Artemis (24th, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Apollo (25th, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Ares (26th, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Hephaestus (27th, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Aphrodite (28th, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Athena (29th, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Hestia (30th, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Hermes (31st, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Hades (32nd, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Percy Jefferson (33rd, injured; Note: View Zeus's note above.) *Marvel XII (34th, deceased; Note: After his plane was damaged, it exploded before he was prepared to leap out of the plane.) *Deetle (35th, deceased; Note: Near the finish station at the Queen Peach, he attempted to kill Marvel XII, but he tossed an axle toward the propeller of his plane, making him crash at the docks.) *Barkley (36th, deceased; Near the finish station at the Queen Peach, he attempted to kill Marvel XII, but he tossed a bomb toward the propeller of his plane, making him crash at the docks.) *Donald (37th, deceased; Near the finish station at the Queen Peach, he attempted to kill Marvel XII, but he tossed a torch toward the propeller of his plane, making him crash at the docks.) *Boone (38th, deceased; Note: Near the finish station at the Queen Peach, he attempted to kill Cato Maul, but he tossed a sword toward the propeller of his plane, making him crash at the docks.) *Bogey (39th, deceased; Note: Near the finish station at the Queen Peach, he attempted to kill Cato Maul, but he tossed a knight's helmet toward the propeller of his plane, making him crash at the docks.) *Reever (40th, deceased; Note: Near the finish station at the Queen Peach, he attempted to kill Chive, but he tossed a machete toward the propeller of his plane, making him crash at the docks.) *Teetoh (41st, deceased; Note: The Careers destroyed his plane with screws at the Wuhu Gate Bridge, making him crash there.) *Nuker (42nd, deceased; Note: The Careers destroyed his plane with axes at the Wuhu Gate Bridge, making him crash there.) *Sebulba (43rd, deceased; Note: When he tried to throw axles toward all planes, Deetle used a boost to make him spin, crash, and die at the green tunnel.) *Flags (44th, deceased; Note: When she tried to kill Sebulba at the green tunnel, he used his canteen of water to throw and clot the propeller of her plane, making it crash there.) *Aimee (45th, deceased; Note: When she caught up with Flags at the green tunnel, Sebulba's action made Flags's plane hit the propeller and die before her.) *Flue (46th, deceased; Note: When she tried to kill Chive at the ruins, she tossed an extra battery at her plane, making it crash there.) *Cockpit (47th, deceased; Note: When he tried to kill Sebulba at the ruins, he tossed a big wrench, making him crash there.) *Uhdoodledoo (48th, deceased; Note: When he tried to catch up with Cockpit at the ruins, a rooster landed on the propeller, making it explode.) *Clasher (49th, deceased; Note: At the monument near the ruins, he went up to avoid getting hit, but the top edge of it hit his plane, making it fall and splash.) *Smacker (50th, deceased; Note: At the monument near the ruins, he's unable to fly up that he crashed at the monument.) *Flare (51st, deceased; Note: When he had just exited Maka Wuhu, a spark from Voodoo and Lavood's crashes landed on his plane, making it explode.) *Voodoo (52nd, deceased; Note: Sebulba tossed lots of his objects on her plane, making the cargo weight heavier that her plane headed down toward the lava.) *Lavood (53rd, deceased; Note: When he was about to enter Maka Wuhu from the top, he crashed at the peak and landed on the lava slightly after Voodoo.) *Dooval (54th, deceased; Note: When he headed up Maka Wuhu, he crashed, made a severe scratch on Smacker's plane, and exploded at the bridge near the castle.) *Jennitor (55th, deceased; Note: The Careers tossed a detonator at the mountain tunnel near the castle, making her plane explode.) *Dolan (56th, deceased; Note: When he was killing Viiviiooh at the lake, Jennitor used a mirror to deflect sunlight into his engines, making it burn and explode.) *Viiviiooh (57th, deceased; Note: At the lake, Dolan smuggled all of his items with his gear and he just gave up by committing suicide (crashing at the lake).) *Towtow (58th, deceased; Note: When she tried to help Viiviiooh, her plane's tail hit the castle, making it hit the bridge and splash.) *Watboom (59th, deceased; Note: When he headed up toward the castle, the waterfall made his plane go down and crash that he escaped with his parachute, but he drowned by the very strong gravitational force from the waterfall.) *Drawp (60th, deceased; Note: Cato Maul tossed a kukri toward his plane, making it crash at the bridge and destroy it.) *Lighdark (61st, deceased; Note: Chive tossed a sickle toward his plane, making it crash at the side of a windmill's turbine.) *Areem (62nd, deceased; Note: Marvel XII tossed a grenade toward his plane, making it crash and explode at the swordplay bleachers.) *Mylouie (63rd, deceased; Note: Sebulba tossed a running candle toward her plane, making it crash and explode at the arch near Wuhu Town.) *Granclawk (64th, deceased; Note: Dolan tossed a detonator toward his plane, making it crash and explode at the starting point (the clock).) The Wii Sports Centre was terrorized by 13 of the athletes, which is currently a mystery toward the public (a report from Sonic). Total number of casualties: 123 Number of remaining athletes: Around 377 Round 14 - Dogfight Bloodbath August 6-8, 2010 All of the remaining athletes Day 1- Early in the morning, there was a sound of smoke hiding screams of many athletes, making them die. They were presumed to get hit by the spouts from tracker whales and got assassinated by the 13 antagonists. The screen shows the casualty list quickly from Aaiambic to Zuffero, which was around 325 athletes. Right when the curtain was pulled, only 52 of the athletes, excluding the 14 people in the hospital, were surviving. The 13 antagonists were still unknown toward the public. The remaining athletes are: *Albatross (deceased in Day 1) *Andrew (deceased in Day 3) *Bansta Mellark *Booster (deceased in Day 2) *Brinky *Brutars (antagonist; deceased in Day 3) *Buttercup Everdeen *Cato Maul (antagonist; deceased in Day 2) *Chive (antagonist; deceased in Day 1) *Claude (deceased in Day 2) *Cyclone (antagonist) *Dart (antagonist; deceased in Day 2) *Dino (deceased in Day 3) *Ditto (antagonist; deceased in Day 2) *Doug (deceased in Day 2) *Eagle *Emergen (deceased in Day 1) *Enuhbearya (antagonist) *Finnish Odair (deceased in Day 1) *Gangum (deceased in Day 3) *Glawsk (antagonist; deceased in Day 2) *Glide (deceased in Day 1) *Hull (deceased in Day 2) *Jay (deceased in Day 2) *Jehdye (deceased in Day 3) *Jet (deceased in Day 3) *Kashmeere (antagonist; deceased in Day 2) *Kraytohs (antagonist; deceased in Day 3) *Minnotar (antagonist; deceased in Day 3) *Mocker (deceased in Day 2) *Muckmitch Abernathy *Nilazon *Palpyteam (deceased in Day 3) *Perfect 12 *Poppyrose Everdeen (deceased in Day 3) *Power Dude (deceased in Day 3) *Rebel (deceased in Day 2) *Saysmiteam *Sonic (deceased in Day 2) *Strike (deceased in Day 1) *Sykes *Target (antagonist; deceased in Day 2) *The Soul Survivor (AKA Tidodude) (deceased in Day 3) *Tymplot *Velocity *Volley (deceased in Day 3) *Whoosh (deceased in Day 3) *Windy (deceased in Day 2) *Woolford (deceased in Day 3) *Xenoblack *Zenbust (antagonist; deceased in Day 3) *Zoomer They zoomed after the countdown and fought against each other around Wuhu Island, but demise has not been seen for the next few hours. The Careers traveled and surrounded Emergen, leading into an ambush. They fired at least once, making his plane go down toward the castle. They laughed at him and were revealed to be two of the antagonists. During the mid-afternoon, Kraytohs and Minnotar shot down Strike, due to the Careers' plan, resulting in four known antagonists. The Careers told the public that there are four more members, that Kashmeere and Glawsk were seen pursuiting and killing Albatross. Finnish Odair was mad that he shot down Chive, but Ditto shot him down as well, making five of the athletes out of the game. Cyclone and Dart raced ahead and felt glad that they have a greater chance for the Execution Alliance to win. During the evening, Brutars and Target decided to shoot down Glide. During the night, Buttercup Everdeen told the public that she know Enuhbearya a lot and sees her with Zenbust, revealing the last of the 13 antagonists that terrorized Wii Sports Centre. When she's about to shoot both of down, the horn sounded, making Day 1 end. Number of remaining athletes (excluding the injured ones): Total: 46; Good: 34; Bad: 12 Day 2- When the horn sounded during the morning, the dogfight resumed. Buttercup Everdeen, unfortunately, lost track of Enuhbearya and Zenbust, but she communicated her Olympic Sport Alliance (the protagonists) by telling them about the remaining antagonists. The Olympic Sport Alliance reunited at the golf island and waited to ambush their enemies. When the enemies came around noon, they all fired, killing Ditto and Glawsk. The remaining members of the Careers led their group into killing Claude, Hull, and Jay, making 11 of the athletes out of the game.. Rebel and Sonic tried to kill Brutars and Cato Maul, but Target shot them down. During the mid-afternoon, Velocity killed Kashmeere, but his way of killing her is different. He shot her head and waited for the plane to run out of fuel. Zenbust tried to shoot Velocity, but Booster and Zoomer took moderate damage to let Velocity escape. Luckily, for the both of them, they're capable to survive and continue the dogfight bloodbath. Gangum and Jehdye fired at Zenbust's plane when he performed damage on Booster and Zoomer, making the firing machines clot up. They told the Olympic Sport Alliance to kill Zenbust, but he flew away from them. Palpyteam, Saysmiteam, and Tymplot cooperated to kill Dart and Target successfully, making 16 of the athletes out of the game. Dino and Woolford pursuited Zenbust as Kashmeere's plane ran out of fuel and landed at the ocean below. Windy tried to kill Enuhbearya, but Kraytohs vigorously fired the plane at him. Doug killed Cato Maul by blowing up his plane's tail, but Minnotar approached him and combusted it by vigorously firing the bullets by his plane. During the evening, when Mocker was about to kill Cyclone, Brutars fired his bullets behind him. Buttercup Everdeen, Bansta Mellark, Muckmitch Abernathy, and Poppyrose Everdeen decided to kill Enuhbearya, but she only took a minor amount of damage. Kraytohs and Minnotar tried to fire at them, but they can easily dodge them. Brinky tried to take charge on those two monsters, but Cyclone fired bullets on him, but Booster decided to sacrifice himself to save Brinky by taking enough damage, making 21 of the athletes out of the game.. During the night, Dino and Woolford still had to pursuit Zenbust and found him near the castle. Before they fired a bullet, the horn sounded, making Day 2 end. Number of remaining athletes (excluding the injured ones): Total: 31; Good: 25; Bad: 6 Day 3- When the horn sounded for the last morning, everyone started with their same method as the previous day. However, the remaining antagonists fired at Andrew, Gangum, Palpyteam, Volley, and Whoosh, while all of the others had to get away from them, making 26 of the athletes out of the game. Dino, Woolford, and Zenbust were all separated from everyone else throughout the night, meaning that the pursuit would continue. They headed toward the Maka Wuhu while Saysmiteam and Tymplot decided to kill Minnotar by firing at his feet and letting his plane run out of fuel. During noontime, Cyclone decided to kill Jet while the rest of the athletes decided to find the other three athletes heading toward Maka Wuhu. A few hours later, once they approached the three, Wuhu Island was starting to shake. Dino and Woolford were in the volcano to prepare a bad fate for Zenbust. They fired at him, but magma was gushing and Maka Wuhu erupted, killing all three of them and making 31 of the athletes out of the game. Everyone tried to see what was going on, but lava, ash, and basalt were raining down toward them. The volcanic particles killed Jehdye, Power Dude, and The Soul Survivor. During the mid-afternoon, as Xenoblack destroyed Kraytohs's plane, Kraytohs didn't fall but began to blow up inside his body. Everyone went mad and escaped to the lighthouse while Kraytohs exploded, forming Subspace. At Wuhu Island, the audience, the hosts, and the news reporters all died by immolation, choking, or crushing pressure. Also, all of the gear for the game were destroyed. Everyone in the hospital sent all of the injured athletes onto a plane to escape the flames and killed themselves. However, Split decided to kill himself as disaster ensued around the island. Three pilots, Interner, Quayne, and Yingiga steered the plane toward the golf island to get away from it all. All of the athletes decided to enter a big plane at the lighthouse, the only part of Wuhu Island that was spared by the eruption of Maka Wuhu. They all went to Subspace together to see what happened. Once they're at Subspace, they walked a path and saw a red cyborg controlling the Olympic Games. His name turned out to be Tattuu, the closest cousin of Tabuu, a turquoise cyborg that at once controlled the World of Trophies but was conquered and destroyed. He controlled the 13 antagonists from the Lionsgate and the 20th Century Fox multiverses. He controlled Dark Master Hand and Dark Crazy Hand that they chased everyone, using multiple attack moves. Poppyrose Everdeen couldn't catch up with her older sister and was exhausted, making the hands kill her and making 36 of the athletes out of the game. The others decided to attack the hands, but they were very powerful. Brutars decided to sacrifice himself and remained in his praying posture in order to be invulnerable and to destroy the Dark Hands. Tattuu was very mad that he transformed everyone else into trophies. He encased himself in a great maze in order to protect himself. During the late afternoon, the plane with the 13 injured athletes headed to Subspace to see what happened. Once it landed, the injured athletes were recovered and the pilots decided to stay and wait for them to come. The Olympic Sport Alliance (the 13 people) saw 15 trophies scattered everywhere, but they managed to rescue them. Everyone had lots of gratitude toward them and the Olympic Sport Alliance in both groups combined together. The last two antagonists were no longer evil, but they decided to help everyone else defeat Tattuu and gain immortality. They entered the Great Maze and had to encounter the most difficult enemies that they faced in the past 13 rounds (one per round), or by one random athlete that died. After that, Tattuu decided to use his Off Wings again, but muttations of the dead athletes destroyed them and decided to fight the Olympic Sport Alliance. Tattuu laughed while the others fought the muttations. Fortunately, they killed all of them, cremated them, and battled with Tattuu. They performed as much destruction as they can until they got exhausted. Tattuu wasn't destroyed yet and laughed, but Eagle, Nilazon, Perfect 12, Sykes, Velocity, and Xenoblack still had energy to finish him off, that his digital organs started to blow up. Everyone had to run away from Subspace and enter the plane they used to enter. The plane from the hospital was parked inside the plane that the Olympic Sport Alliance used. Everyone were given water and snacks to replenish their energy as the three pilots steered the plane to safety. As they escaped, Tattuu exploded, making Subspace deform behind them. When the plane left Wuhu Island near midnight, the molten world exploded in a supernova. The plane headed out of the Wii Sports universe and sent them to Halberd City, the flying site at the World of Trophies. Closing Ceremony The Olympic Sport Alliance and the pilots met the Smashers and they had a disco party to celebrate their survival. The Smashers showed their units, which were located at Floor T9991-T9994 with two or three in a unit group. They rested in their rooms, had freedom, remembered their good memories, had immortality, and lived a happy life from now on. Number of survivors: 28 Winner All of the survivors listed below: *Aphrodite *Apollo *Ares *Artemis *Athena *Bansta Mellark *Brinky *Buttercup Everdeen *Cyclone *Eagle *Enuhbearya *Hades *Hera Ilmatisse *Hephaestus *Hermes *Hestia *Muckmitch Abernathy *Nilazon *Perfect 12 *Percy Jefferson *Poseidon Yvelstorm *Saysmiteam *Sykes *Tymplot *Velocity *Xenoblack *Zeus Quakebolt *Zoomer